Final Fantasy Poems
by Enter User ID or Pen Name
Summary: Assorted FF poems.
1. Default Chapter

**Betrayed**

You once were my ally

That all was a lie

You once were my friend

That comes to an end

I am full of hate

Forgiveness is too late

You serve the foe now

'Tis to him you bow

You serve him without question

For his way is your perception

'Tis now my contemplation

not to your sensation…

To Kill You

Cloud

I am painfully alone

as has been clearly shown

I've been left a coffin

To many others scoffin'

I lost everything I had

Leaving me quite sad

Dying in giving life

cut by a sharp knife

I take a pistol to my hand

I shall make my revenge on Land…

She Shouldn't Have Died

Vincent

A Rocket that failed in take-off

That to which I now scoff

Angry then

I still was with other men

I wanted to be away

Yet it seemed I had no say

Palmer wouldn't let me

He kept me on the ground you see

Eventually I got my dream

Stopping me from a dying scream

All turned out well

I heard the ringing of a bell…

All Was Perfect

Cid

I lost my only home

my roof in shape of a dome

Then I was forced to wander

and which point I began to ponder

"Is Dyne alive?" I muttered

"Buried amongst the clutter?"

"Does He still see?"

"or his he in debris?"

If so

I might have to go….

And Raise His Daughter

Barret

That last defender of Cosmo

To that I mourn Low

I shall protect my people

none shall mourn at the village steeple

The Gi shall never strike again

I am equal to 1,000 men

Father Seto died for common man

I will do the same, and haven't ran

Accept all fights

make them see lights…

I Serve The People

Nanaki (Red XIII)

I knew him from my childhood

met him anew in adulthood

the boy who wanted to be a SOLDIER

at least he had told her

He never made it

He was forced to sit

He saw others gain rank

which made him sank

So at the first death of an entity

He gained a new identity

He gave his services for pay

people often say

This was true I do believe

at least that's what I do conceive

And When I discovered the real him

his mind was quite very dim

At last I freed him

he was at the very rim…

Of Sanity

Tifa

Father I will collect

Of the best I shall select

I journey with them to aid you

We are almost through

Wutai is where my heart belongs

To it it sings a joyful song

My shuriken represents you

And so I shall do

I am your servant and also your daughter

I will lead Wutai in victorious slaughter

We will never lose again

Our soldiers are strong men…

Shinra Will Be Defeated

Yuffie

I give my life for you

the sword that goes through

Holy is my gift

do not shift

Be strong

I will not be long

Meteor shall not win

The World shall have no Sin

I sacrifice my being

I am indeed am seeing…

A Happy Future

Aeris

A/N: This is my first attempt at poetry. There are a couple bad rhymes but hopefully not too many. Please RR.

Sephiroth7


	2. Shinra Poems

_Shinra poems_

I am the new president

The new official resident

I am the master so you see

Yes, I and only me

I have many to enforce

I shall set a new course

I shall be great

For the Promised Land is late

Sephiroth shall fall

Victim of a maul

I shall live forever

In my endeavor

Stop using coal

Use energy of the soul…

I Am The Master

Rufus

Duty First

Pain is not worst

I live as a Turk

I always lurk

I fight a war in a mission

as is the tradition

My rod serves me well

it shall make you hear a bell…

Duty First

Reno

I was angry with my job

So I took a desperate lob

I made a puppet named Cait Sith

Found as a mog of books of myth

I wasn't still loyal

I suffered too much toil

I am the maker

No average faker

I made what I could be

So that I could really see

I became a puppeteer

When I would look in my mirror…

I Wasn't Me

Reeve

My soul is darkened by tempests past

all caused by a Professor Gast

He is the target of my anger

That is why I tried to take her

Ifalna was her name

None would ever be the same

She was as interesting as a calamity

Which would claim many peoples sanity

It was the Jenova Project

She was the greatest in select

I valued her

more than any myrrh

I used her to make flawless man

to which mortal bonds put no ban…

I Made Him

Hojo

Keeping calm

ease found in a psalm

Don't speak at all

just maul

Words are unneeded

they just are secreted

A horrible curse to man

I put on it a ban

Stay cool

keep to the rule….

Don't Talk

Rude

I'm an addition

I'm on a mission

My job is life

Even in strife

I love it

I won't just sit

My love is dead

Deprived of a head

He whom was my desire

The man whom I called 'Sire'…

I Love Him

Elena

I was evil

Much more than a common weevil

I started it

Nobody could possibly stop it

I warred

Against a Lord

I used the soul

For energy Toll

I was a brilliant man

Who never would have ran

Deception and Evil were my works

I often used the Turks….

But I Ended Up Dead

The Late President Shinra

A/N: More Poems coming from me. Give me your thoughts for my improvement. Please Review.

Sephiroth7


End file.
